The Crack Fic
by Aiden Larson
Summary: This fic was initially just a series of hilarious events strung together between citrus, but turned into an actual fic somewhere along the way. Characters from SSBM and SSBB.Yaoi. All male cast of my favorites. Enjoy
1. Home At Last

Chapter 1 – Home At Last

________________________________________

The blond haired hero burst through the doors of the extravagant room with nary a breath to spare when he shouted into the space.

"Marth, Ike told me to tell you dinner is-"He stopped mid-sentence at the sight before him.

The room was vastly large with two-story ceilings. All visible walls were covered in monumental sheets of mirror. Long slats of oak covered the floor, carven with intricate patterns inlaid with a number of impossibly expensive jewels. A bed lay in the far right corner of the room, taking up more space than two king-size beds and looking grand as a throne. Several royal-looking pillows sat upon it, covering a good quarter of the mattress. The sheets were a crimson silk, and strewn over them were fresh rose petals, no more than a day old. In fact, rose petals seemed to speckle the entire room, including the man in question. Rose petals, however, were not what had stopped the boy in his tracks, halfway through a sentence. Marth had.

The prince was standing facing a framed slat of mirror on the west wall, fixing the reflective surface with a look of satisfactory seduction. This show of vanity would not have surprised the hero so much if it hadn't been for the fact that the prince happened to be stark naked at that moment. This struck him with shocked silence. Marth turned his head to gaze upon the messenger who had burst in so suddenly. He had not been so much as fazed by the interruption.

"What is it, Link?" He asked; tone seductive as his expression.

"It's nothing." He said meekly before bolting back down the hall. His sprint came to an abrupt halt as he crashed into a tall blunette leaning against the wall.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and started to run again.

"Wait." the soldier said authoritatively, grabbing Link by the shirt. "Did you give Marth the message?"

The blonde shook his head quickly, his face turning a shade redder.

"Don't worry about it," He dismissed before releasing his grip. Link took off down the hall like a shot from a pistol. "I'll tell him."

He walked up and leaned against the doorframe, a sigh passing his lips.

"Marth," he said non-chalantly "dinner is ready. When you're done being vain, you should come eat. I bet you're hungry."

A hand held his shoulder before he could leave, holding him to the spot.

"I _am_ hungry," the prince whispered into Ike's ear, "but not for food."

He let his hand trail down the man's muscled arm and rest upon his hand. The soldier jerked his hand away.

"I don't have time for your sick games, prince," he said coldly, "just come to the table when you want to eat."

Marth gazed longingly at the man's back as he walked away. He sighed, exasperated.

___________________________________________

The princes ate quietly and politely while Link shoveled large forkfuls of steak and potatoes down his throat. It had been a good hour since the encounter in Marth's room, and Link was quite intent on preventing a repeat of the experience. Dark Link stared down at his food, fiery irises impassive.

"Where's Sheik," the redhead prince blurted, "is he ditching us?"

"His 'shiekahness'," Link spouted between bites, "probably won't-let him eat-in front of us…Stupid recluse."

Dark Link stood up and stormed out of the room without a word to spare.

"That was sudden," the blonde mentioned, "was it something I said?"

From then on, the meal continued in silence.

After the dishes were put in the sink, the heroes washed up and retired to their rooms.

___________________________________________

It was about three a.m. when Ike woke to the weight of a hand on his chest. He looked up at the feminine face of the prince and smiled kindly.

"Are they all asleep?" he asked.

"Of course." Marth replied smoothly.

"And the door?"

"Locked as always."

"Good," the soldier said before pulling the prince on top of him, "then you don't have to go hungry."

Ike grasped the prince's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. A shiver ran down their spines at the long-awaited contact-their first in weeks due to an annoying order that had sent Ike to the battlefront. Marth broke the kiss slowly, savoring the warmth on his lips.

"It's been a while," He said, tone thick with undisguised lust, "I _almost_ forgot how good you taste."

"I'll help you remember." The soldier replied seductively. Their tongues moved in a rough rhythm as each claimed the other's mouth. Ike moved Marth under him without breaking the kiss and began stroking the prince's member with long sweeping motions. Deep blue eyes slid shut and the kiss was broken as a sonorous moan slipped from the boy's throat at the delicious sensation. His head tossed to the side and gray-blue tresses blanketed his face.

The soldier bit his lip at the heat rising within him at the sound of his partner's voice. He moved his lips to Marth's ear.

"You're so beautiful when you want it bad," He said softly, "I missed getting you off."

He ran his tongue along the man's ear and sped up the pace of his hand. The answering heat shocked through the prince's body in violent spasms. He moaned fervently through the mess of emotion, bucking his hips into the motion of his partner's hand. For the first time in a long while, it hadn't taken much to bring him to the brink of orgasm. Ike noticed how surprisingly close the prince was getting and halted the motion of his hand. Marth moaned pleadingly.

"Not yet," Ike beseeched, voice ragged as his breathing, "I want to be inside you when you come."

The prince swallowed a moan at the words that would've had him otherwise and took a deep, steadying breath. Marth briefly sucked on his fingers before beginning to stretch himself out, making various small noises in response to his ministrations. Ike watched greedily at the expressions flitting over his lover's face. Mere moments later, the bluenette heaved a short sigh, before removing his fingers and moving his hand to the soldier's neglected cock. Once it was nursed back to a healthy stiffness, the prince began guiding him inside. Ike was too impatient for the slow sliding of flesh over his length and, grabbing his partner's thighs, thrust completely in. Marth wailed half in pain, half in appeasing pleasure and flung his arms around the soldier's neck as he filled him. Ike started up a smooth rhythm, struggling to grasp restraint before he ended up hurting his lover. The prince moaned appreciatively louder with each building onslaught. It was Marth murmuring his name an instant later that destroyed the soldier's precarious self control. Ike's pace became ruthlessly rough and staccato; his hips crashed into the boy's with reckless abandon. It took all the prince had not to scream from the unholy perfection of it.

"Call my name." the soldier ordered harshly.

"I-Ike…" the boy moaned vibrantly in response.

Closer to the edge.

"Again." He thrust deep, rolling his hips.

"I-I-Ike."

Only inches away now.

"Again!"

"Ike!" the prince cried, coming messily with his partner.

Ike pulled out swiftly and flopped onto the mattress, worn but absolutely satisfied. Both laid together for the space of a few minutes before sliding off the bed and cleaning off in the bathroom. Marth could barely hobble in a straight line as he moved back to the bed with his partner. He wondered idly if he would be able to walk the next day. The soldier wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him to his chest.

"I needed that." Ike commented, demure. "Thank you for dealing putting up with me. I can't tell you how sorry I am if I hurt you at all. I should've had more self control than that."

"_I_ don't mind." The prince replied with drowsily. A yawn passed his lips and he continued. "It's not like I'm normal enough to _hate_ pain, so you're just fine. Not sure…if I'll be able to walk tomorrow though." Ike waited a moment and was about to respond when he heard the prince's breathing even out into the soft, slow pattern of sleep. A smile graced his face. Seconds later, Ike was asleep as well.

______________________________________


	2. Stalker

Chapter 2 - Stalker

__________________________________________

Ike woke with a start and shot up as he realized that Marth still hadn't left his room from the night before.

"Marth," he said softly, placing a hand on the man's cheek. Worry colored his voice. "Marth, it's morning."

The prince yawned lazily, rolled over, and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, smiling contently, eyes half closed.

"Good morning, sexy." He murmured drunkenly.

Ike cradled the boy's face in his hands and looked into his eyes with a troubled seriousness.

"Marth," he said slowly, "it is morning."

He nodded lightly.

"And _you_ are still in my room."

Initially here came no change in the prince's expression as Ike had hoped there would be. A full two minutes later, it dawned on him. A very unbecoming curse passed his lips and he hopped off the bed in a blurred motion.

"You'd better run," The soldier called, "you know how early Sheik wakes up."

The prince sprinted bare down the hall and disappeared into his room in under thirty seconds. Ike mused about his love's agility as he flitted away.

"He'd kill at track and field." the soldier murmured, smiling and walking to his closet to snag a crimson button up shirt. He pulled his arms through the long sleeves as he spoke. "But he runs like a woman." He slipped on a pair of simple onyx jeans and wandered into the kitchen.

As Ike rummaged through the overstocked fridge, he overheard some bickering at the table.

"I _said,_" Roy yelled at Marth, "if you don't stop messing with my room, I swear I'll spatter your room with mud and burn all your clothes in the backyard!"

The bluenette prince rolled his eyes.

"So immature," he half-mumbled, "I simply try to organize the helter skelter sty you have the nerve to call a room. It's all I can do to help you."

"Help me?!" the redhead exploded, "It took me close to an hour just to find a pair of pants!"

"It's called a closet." The prince muttered under his breath before returning to his meal. After a few minutes, Roy gave up trying to argue and settled for shooting death glares at his cereal. Ike had completed preparation of his meal-steak and eggs-when the conversation ended. He took a seat next to Marth and began eating.

"I see Dark Link and Sheik have skipped breakfast," he stated plainly, "but that's nothing out of the ordinary. Though I wonder what kept Link from joining us." He shot a speculative glance at his lover and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Don't worry about him," the redhead stated plainly, "he probably stayed up too late playing Mario Kart or something.

_________________________________________

Up until a week ago, Link would've chosen death over being someone's bitch. As he was taking it from Dark Link for the third time, death still seemed nowhere in sight.

The first time it had happened, Link had gone to his counterpart with good intentions. He had pulled the door open and simply asked if he wanted to play a game "like Mario Kart or something" to which he had agreed. Before he had gotten another word in though, he was suddenly being molested by his shadow. He had barely stopped struggling before he came.

The second had happened only a day later. He had been walking down a hallway when he found himself lip locked in his room with Dark Link. He had given up sooner that time: he knew it would happen anyway.

This time he had woken bound, naked and wanting to wet warmth around his cock. Instead of a yawn, a partially conscience moan slid from his throat as he woke. He realized a moment later whose head hovered at the crux of his legs. For a split-second, he began to struggle, and his hips bucked instead. The shadow simply took more of Link into his mouth with the motion. What had been frustration faded to half willing compliance as he felt teeth drag gently over his skin.

Dark Link stopped just before the hero had reached his end and lubricated himself before slamming inside Link, full force. A garbled mix of pain and pleasure spilled over the hero's lips from the core of his body. He was full to the brim, a victim and a partner in one, neither overtaking the other. He had no will to resist any longer.

The shadow was brash and animalistic; his thrusts caught Link deep at odd angles that were nonetheless pleading. A grating moan from the hero a moment later guided him to a sweet spot that had nearly pushed him over the edge. The shadow flipped the boy to his side and concentrated his heat to that one spot, going as deep as possible. The blonde came quickly and messily a minute later, biting back a curse. His partner climaxed soon after and pulled out slowly before sliding off the bed and casually strolling off the bathroom without a word. Moments later, Link heard the shower running.

"Bastard." He said flatly, quickly coming down from the sex high he had been on. His eyes narrowed. "Right, go take a shower and leave me _here_, it's not like anyone will notice me when they come in to wake you up." He glared at the door as if trying to burn through it with his mind. A short laugh resonated from the ceiling.

"Who the fuck is that?" the blonde barked, staring at the dark space the voice belonged to.

"That was interesting to watch," the voice continued, clearly amused, "better than the first two times."

"Sheik," Link gasped, mortified, "you saw that?"

"Every minute," He glowed, "and I must say, you gave up pretty quick this time. I expected more fight out of the Hero of Time."

"Why the hell didn't you stop him?!"

"Quite frankly, it was too fascinating."

"That's not a reason!"

"Yes it is; it's just not the answer you wanted to hear. And it sounds like your seme will be done with his shower soon, so I'll be going. Catch you later, uke."

Link felt a light rush of air and knew the sheikah had vanished. The hero pouted, rolled off the bed, opened the door-with some difficulty- and waddled quickly to his room, thankfully going unseen.

"He won't get away with this on his life." He growled, slamming his door shut.

______________________________________


	3. Dorks

Chapter 3 – Dorks

____________________________________________

After breakfast it was always customary for each hero to leave in accordance to his orders from the head of his respective kingdom. In the event that they had been given no orders-which was usually the case-there were a number common jobs on the message board in the front room from residents of various towns asking everything from finding lost pets to body guarding. There hadn't been very many orders, nor had the job board offered much, so Roy and Link had been left out of the loop this time. Both were bored out of their minds within a few hours and went searching for something-no matter how monotonous-to do. Link was about to see if there were still dishes in the sink when he passed Roy in the hall. Each swordsman came to a dead halt at the sight of the other. Neither had really talked to the other before this moment. Since they had practically been forced together, they had no choice but to seek the other's company.

"Uh, hi…" Link said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "You got left out to, huh?"

"Not really," The redhead replied, annoyance slathering his voice, "When I got to the job board, there was nothing worth my time. I'm not so mediocre that I must stoop to the common level of saving some old crone's cat from a tree because she couldn't ask the neighbors to do it. The talents of heroes such as us should not be abused in such a manner. We deserve more respect and reverence than that."

"I can understand that." In truth, the blond hero saw nothing wrong with helping the townsfolk.

"Man, there is _nothing_ to do around here, though."

"Except clean."

"True, but that is for those maids that Ike keeps _insisting_ we have."

"Well," Link pondered out loud, crossing an arm over his chest and bringing a hand to his lips, "I do have a Wii in my room. We could play with that."

"You have a _what_?"

"It's a Nintendo system, the newest one. The GameCube came before it. We could play the new Mario Party or something."

"Sure, it beats washing dishes any day of the week."

"By a long shot."

Link turned and led the boy to his room at the end of the hall and opened the door with an awkward smile.

"Sorry, it's kind of messy."

The room was not nearly as massive as Marth's miniature palace, but was definitely no poor man's closet by any standards. Video game posters covered almost every inch of the walls, making it impossible to check the color of the paint beneath them without moving some furniture. On the left wall sat a large bed. Its frame was of a simple design and made of warm oak. A set of matching nightstands lay on either side of it, each carrying a small table lamp. A ways behind the nightstand on the far left wall was a door, presumably leading to the bathroom. On the same wall, a few feet to the right sat a fair-sized entertainment center littered with an influx of game cases that flowed into piles on the floor beside it. In the cabinet under the TV was organized an array of systems that spanned decades. A chest of drawers had been placed on the right wall, made of the same material as the other furniture. Above it was a set of shelves on which lay a vast collection of oddly beautiful-and probably priceless-items. The floor had been covered in a plush earth-tone carpet and looked quite soft.

"Looks comfy." Roy commented.

"You have no idea." Link replied with a nostalgic smile before wandering over to search through the droves of cases around the television.

Roy walked inside, closed the door behind him, and took a seat on the floor a few feet behind his possible new friend. The hero continued rummaging and muttering for a few minutes before he found what he had been questing for.

"Aha!" A small tune passed his lips and he held the plastic case aloft like a chalice. "Mario Kart: Double Dash."

He popped the disk in a small lavender cube and sat back, grabbing a pair of controllers.

"You ready to race?" the blonde asked, offering a controller.

"Born that way." the redhead shot back competitively.

Roy got the hang of the controls quickly and after what seemed like two hours, the score sat at forty two to forty. Link was winning, but just barely. Roy had found a new addiction: racing. It was fast-paced and the rush was intoxicating. He had lost his first four matches, but caught a lucky break on the fifth, beating the blonde by a nose. After that race, each successive race had become impossibly close, tension building further with each match. They had decided to make the tournament fifty wins long, whoever could amass fifty wins first won the game. Neither one planned on backing down. Roy was yelling fervently at his rival when the door clicked open.

"I can't believe you cut me off-"

"Having fun, boys?" a smooth voice interjected.

Link put the game on pause and they both whipped around to face the source.

"Marth!" Roy exclaimed before jumping up and storming to the doorway. "We," he gestured emphatically toward the two of them, "need to talk."

"Fine," he replied, grinning smugly, "follow me." The bluenette walked a good quarter of the way down the hall before pivoting to face the fuming redhead with an amused look.

"What do you want?" he asked plainly, placing a hand on his hip to emphasize his lack of interest.

"I want you," Roy said dangerously, "to stop messing up my room, it's pissing me off."

"I'm just trying to keep your room from becoming a toxic waste dump. Is it really such a crime to clean a room?"

"If I can't find anything, then it's not called cleaning. You're fucking up the order of my room. Why don't you find something else to fuck with?"

Marth grabbed the boy's wrists and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"What are you doing?!" the redhead demanded, writhing in the prince's tight grip.

"You did say 'find something else'." Marth purred, smiling deviously. "You're certainly-"

"No you don't." Ike said, popping out of nowhere to grab Marth by the waist and tow him away.

"Hey!" the prince whined, "I just wanted to have a little fun; mess with him a bit, that's all. Is that so bad?"

"Yes," the soldier replied authoritatively, "because you are mine, and no one is going to have that body but me."

Marth crossed his arms and pouted, letting his legs drag haphazardly on the floor as he disappeared around the corner.

_____________________________________________


	4. Confession

Chapter 4 – Confession

_______________________________________

Link decided after about five minutes he should go see if Roy was coming back. He peeked down the hall in time to see Marth being dragged away by Ike, pouting, away from a very shocked Roy. He was about to call to him when the boy shook out of his stupor and sprinted to his room, cheeks conspicuously flushed red. The swordsman frowned and receded back into his room, sighing as he closed the door behind him.

"I suppose racing will have to wait…" he muttered, resigned. "I guess I'll just take a shower then."

Link flipped off the GameCube and plodded over to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door before stripping down to his underwear and turning on the water. When he turned to the towel rack to dry his hands, he came face to face-or rather face to forehead with Sheik. The hero jumped with a gasp; the sheikah chuckled in response.

"Sorry," the shadow murmured, no hint of repentance tinting his tone, "did I startle you?"

"No." Link replied indignantly when the initial shock wore off, "How did you-"

"Never mind about that-the door is still locked by the way-we need to talk." The hero blushed, noticing his near-nudity and nodded.

"We do." he agreed, "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop playing catcher to your shadow;" Sheik said seriously, "it's pissing me off."

"I'm not doing it on purpose; he's been practically raping me."

"And you've enjoyed every time."

"I have not-"

"You came every time," he stated factually, "that doesn't seem like 'hating it' to me."

"Fine, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Give yourself to me," the sheikah replied before cradling the hero's face in his hands and kissing him.

Shock would have had Link nearly frozen to the spot, but a small instinct urged him to inch closer. The kiss was broken a moment later and the hero sputtered a bit before a deep crimson blush formed on his cheeks.

"Um…" he began, swallowing hard and fixing his eyes on a bar of soap, "So…you really…care that much about it."

Sheik laid a hand on the boy's cheek.

"I care that much about you," he corrected kindly, "I have since first we met."

Link turned his head back to the ruby eyes of his companion through Hyrule, several emotions racing through his body. He dragged his mind back to the conversation with some serious difficulty.

"I've been…trying…" he said, fidgeting nervously, "…To avoid him…but, obviously it isn't working. You saw last time…I haven't had much of a choice."

"Sounds like you need a guardian." Sheik commented, smiling hopefully. Link shook his head.

"What I need," the hero disputed, "is a lock and alarm system."

Link's mind inevitably wandered in the accompanying silence.

"Why do you think he does it?" he pondered aloud.

"Could be a lot of things…" the shadow answered, "But I'm betting loneliness is a big factor." A wistfully sad smile swept past his face before a familiar grin took its place.

"Not that I really blame him. I mean, look at you." he gestured jerkily toward the blonde, "To him, you look more tempting than the forbidden fruit." His hand moved to his mouth thoughtfully and his eyes raked the boy's frame. "That makes two of us…" Link flushed a dark red. The shadow shook his head in an effort to clear a growing need from his mind.

"Me?" the hero stammered, thoroughly skeptical, "Tempting? You're out of your mind." Sheik raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and inclined his head, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Honestly, do you even look in the mirror?" The sheikah rolled his ruby eyes with exaggerated sarcasm. "Quite frankly, I'm amazed I'm not out there beating the rest of the castle off you with the Master Sword."

"You can't be-…" The accusation died on his tongue when he caught the weighty look in his friend's sanguine eyes. He was about to continue when the sheikah cut him off.

"Of course I'm serious," he said smoothly, arms dropping to his sides. Sheik took a step toward the hero. Link hesitantly took a slow step back.

"Why do you think I followed Dark Link when I saw him hovering at your door a few days back?"

Two steps forward.

Two steps back.

"Do you think curiosity is what allowed me to sit through yesterday's…_torture_, without so much as a _word_?"

Another step forward.

Link shuddered and his gaze dropped to the floor. He took a timid step backwards.

"Did you think," Sheik confided in a fierce undertone, grabbing the boy's chin and forcing the hero to look at him, "that I could stay so close by your side, through thick and thin for over seven years and not care about you in the slightest?" His voice broke near the end.

Link noticed a hint of a glisten building in the man's eyes. His mouth fell open at the reality the man was describing. At that moment, something in his mind clicked. He began seeing his memories of them through the filter of Sheik's thoughts. He had cared. He had always cared, from their very first meeting to this one; his feelings had only grown stronger. The shadow would do anything for the blonde hero. He was ready to die for him without a moment's pause if he said the word.

Another kiss stopped his train of thought dead. It lasted longer than before and when it was over; the boy looked up and found himself alone in the bathroom-head full of questions and a lingering warmth on his lips.

_______________________________


	5. Questions

Chapter 5 – Questions

________________________________________

Roy closed the door behind him with a thoughtless slam, clicked the lock and slid down the length of the door. It took him a long while to regain his breath before he could even begin to respond to his "experience" in the hallway.

"What-the _hell_-was _that_?" he managed breathily as the shock settled in. Following the sea of confusion was an even larger ocean of questions.

_Why did he do that? _His mind began its barrage.

_Why did I let him pin me? Why did it feel…warm, and…_good-he decided_-and why was it so hard to keep from moaning?_ He shook his head violently. _Why did I want him to touch me?_

That one had him. There was a lot of whys he needed to know the answer to. Roy groaned in frustration and dropped his head into his hands.

_____________________________________

Link decided after a long minute that standing around in his boxers with the water going really wasn't going to change the state of things. He stripped off the soft fabric and checked the water with his fingertips.

"Cold," he muttered sarcasm seeping into his voice, "just what I need."

Link stepped in towards the tiled wall and winced as the frigid moisture cloaked his body. _Still_, the hero thought fleetingly, _it's not anywhere _near_ as cold as the depths of Lake Hylia_. The water helped to clear his head and by the time he got out, he was _almost_ ready to sort through the mess the sheikah had left in his mind. The swordsman dried off thoughtlessly and put on the first clothes his hands touched before crawling into bed. Then the onslaught began.

He curled into a ball and held his knees as years of memories flashed by in minutes, re-adjusting through the filter of his new knowledge. A mysterious stranger in an ancient room, soft notes played on a harp, the homely smell of earth and a horse's whinny; a great battle, a fear of being forgotten, all racing through the chaos. It was like he was reliving his past. All the sights and sounds and smells and emotion were consuming him. They felt so _real_. His head throbbed with the intensity of it. Link bit his lip to keep from crying out as the memories reached a crescendo, nearly causing him to black out. The volume and speed of his living past began to slow and he breathed a sigh of relief. He thanked the goddesses it was going away. Then the questions started.

___________________________________

_Did I really just do that?_

The sheikah frantically paced his room trying to cope with the cocktail of emotions and thoughts brewing in his psyche.

_Did I just tell Link I love him?_

_Did I really just _kiss_ him…_twice?

He licked his lips and tasted the hero, savoring every aspect of the flavor. It felt almost as if they were still touching, still so close. Yes, that had been real.

__________________________________

Link woke screaming in a cold sweat and clasped his throat at the pain it caused him. He found a glass of water he discovered on his nightstand and took a few generous gulps, making a mental note to thank whoever put it there. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom, his mind in desperate need of wake up time before it could begin to function. It was then, under the streaming warmth that he began to register what had happened.

The hero mentally backtracked to the night before.

He was in his bed, having a ton of flashbacks. His mind was resetting itself-changing the tone and meaning behind each of his memories to match with his new information. He had nearly passed out, and then they started to lessen in volume. Then his mind began assaulting him with questions. Next thing he knew, he was dreaming-_must have passed out early on in the question phase_. In front of him was Sheik, smiling kindly and beckoning him forward. He tried to move, but his feet wouldn't budge. The sheikah kept motioning for him, and he continued straining against the invisible weights. Then Sheik had frowned and faded away. That's when he had woken up. He could have sworn he'd seen someone by his bed, but when he looked again whilst snagging his water, the figure had vanished from sight. Tears had been streaming down his face and the sheets had been damp with-he cringed a bit-his own sweat from the night before. The nearly invisible castle maids would have his sheets changed out before he got out of the shower, fortunately.

Link turned off the faucet, stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, feeling a little better now that he was clean. He walked into the room, towel wrapped around his waist and searched for a shirt and sweats. It took a couple minutes to find them, but ultimately he was dressed. The hero opened the door and stepped out- intending to get breakfast-when he ran into something; or rather, someone.

Sheik fell flat on his ass with a dull thump. The man winced slightly at the pain and cursed under his breath. He had nearly dropped the tray of food he had been carrying. The blonde hero looked down at him with a "what the ---- sheikah" stare.

"S-sorry," Link managed after a moment, "I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" He noticed the tray the man was carrying. "What are you doing?"

"It's just fine," the sheikah replied with a tired annoyance, "I get that a lot."

Sheik stood carefully and used a hand to brush himself, balancing the tray on his other hand.

"I _was_ going to bring you breakfast in bed," he continued, pink touching his cheeks, "in case you were hungry. You didn't look too good last night, so…" He trailed off, lapsing into silence quickly.

"That was _you_." Link said softly, "In my room this morning. You got me a glass of water. How long were you there?" He thought about the state in which he'd woken up and cringed.

"Can I come inside first?" Sheik inquired impatiently, "I may be a Sheikah, but I can't stand out here indefinitely without being seen; besides, it'll give you a chance to eat."

"Sure."

Link backed up and opened the door wider. The sheikah entered, closing the door behind him with his foot and set the tray on his nightstand. The hero sat down and started devouring the plate of hot food the man had handed him.

"I was there," Sheik began, taking a seat next to the hero on the mattress; "just before you passed out. I wanted to see if my confession was freaking you out, or you just decided to dismiss it as nothing. When you went limp, it had me damn near scared out of my mind. I ran over and checked your pulse and made sure you were breathing. You seemed just fine, but when I went to leave, I heard you murmur my name. I stayed by your side, too curious to leave just yet. The way you said my name…it's what kept me through the fits of screaming and writhing. You said it like you couldn't stand to lose me…as if your life depended on it. I left when I saw your eyes open, too afraid you would think badly of me for acting like such a stalker." He looked down at his crossed ankles with a sad smile. Link had stopped eating about halfway through his story, shock too great to allow him to do anything more than stare in wonder at the man before him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this," the sheikah said hurriedly, shifting to slide off the bed. "I'll just-"

His breath was cut short as the hero's lips locked around his own. The blonde pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, using his tongue to part their lips and gain access to the man's mouth. Shock and pleasure sprinted through his veins as the sheikah kissed him back, the taste of the hero now perfect and undiluted on his tongue. Sheik tangled his fingers in Link's hair and pushed his body flush against his love's, relishing the way they fit together. It seemed like hours later when the kiss was broken, leaving both panting softly and wanting for more.

"I don't want to _ever_," Link said seriously, "want to see you in that much pain again."

"Nor I you." Sheik replied.

"Sooo…" the blonde said, dragging out the word with a smile, "you wanna have breakfast in bed?"

Their stomachs grumbled angrily at the mention of food and they laughed hysterically in response.

"That sounds lovely."

______________________________________


	6. Testing

Chapter 6-Testing

_______________________________

Roy stood against a wall in his closet; smiling wide with the knowledge that revenge was coming soon. He would ambush Marth when the little slut came to "clean" his room and force him to explain yesterday.

It hadn't even been an hour when the click of the door alerted him to his prey. A soft pattern of footsteps flitted about the room. He waited. The prince heard his bathroom door flick closed a few minutes later. He carefully walked to his bedroom door, closing it and turning the lock as silently as possible. Just as stealthily, the prince laid flat against a bit of wall that jutted out next to the bathroom door and waited for his prey to make the mistake of walking outside. After a host of small thumps, the door opened and Roy pounced on the unsuspecting prince. Marth gave a short gasp as he was pinned to the wall by his wrists. After a moment, he looked down at his captor with an all-knowing smirk.

"Yes?" he asked slyly, pointedly glancing at his wrists, "What is it you want?"

"Answers!" The boy snarled, face a mere four inches from his grinning prisoner.

"Ask me anything you want, you have my _undivided_ attention."

"_What_," Roy sputtered, cheeks tinged red "was yesterday about?"

He tightened his grip and stared fiercely, confusion burning under the haze of anger into Marth's deep sapphire eyes.

"If you _must_ know," he replied, smirk growing wider, "I was simply complying with your request to…how was it you put it…find something else to fuck with."

The redhead's confusion deepened.

"You couldn't have possibly meant to go further…"

"Could I?" Marth raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "If Ike hadn't dragged me off, who _knows_ what I would have done. You certainly didn't seem ready to object anytime soon."

"No," the boy shot back, face gradually growing deeper red, "I didn't want…that…I…"

"_Really?_" the prince challenged, shrinking the distance between their faces, "Would that be why you jumped me coming out of the bathroom and are now pinning me against a wall by my wrists; why you're asking me about that little encounter yesterday and blushing as profusely as you are? You certainly seem to have ulterior motives. What it boils down to is this: you either liked it or you didn't. From what I saw, the latter was definitely not the case. If I'm wrong and you can explain _why_ you have me locked in your room like a prisoner I'll let go. But if I'm not mistaken…well, that makes things interesting."

Roy paused for a long while, digesting what the prince had said. A plethora of emotions flitted over his face before he spoke.

"Kiss me." He said weakly.

"Sorry, what was that?" the prince asked, feigning stupidity.

"Kiss me." the redhead repeated, voice secure, "…I just…want to see something."

He released his grip on Marth, allowing the man a bit of freedom, but staying close. The prince's smirk turned to a triumphant smile as he moved even closer, lifting the boy's chin gently.

"As you wish." He murmured before pressing his lips to the Roy's.

The moment the contact was made, a spark ignited itself inside Roy and he knew. His body pushed itself against Marth's, fitting itself into the one remaining gap between them. His hands cupped the prince's face and he deepened the kiss; tongue tracing pathways through the man's mouth. When they broke apart, the redhead was panting for want of air. His eyes slid closed and he bit his lip as the pleasure washed over him. Roy drew a deep, shuddering breath.

"Again."

Their second kiss began quite unlike the first. Each met halfway, much too desperate for contact to wait for the other. After a moment, Roy's hand slid down Marth's neck, trembling lightly. He awaited rejection as it dipped lower over his pectoral muscles and rested, unsure on his stomach. The prince smiled and slid the boy's hand to the waistband of his jeans before increasing the intensity of the kiss. The redhead tentatively played with the boundary, unsure of how far was too far with Marth. He began to retract his hand when Marth caught it and slid it down over his length. He broke the kiss to whisper in Roy's ear.

"Touch me," he breathed cleverly, "we both know you want to."

A gasp fell from his mouth as the redhead began stroking him gently. Roy claimed the man's lips once more and the prince eagerly continued where he had left off; using his hand to guide his blushing captor's strokes. Minutes later, Marth pulled their hands away and lifted his lips. The redhead stared at the interruption, bewildered and frustrated.

"This will be a lot easier on a bed." Marth stated plainly.

Roy glanced at his mattress for a split-second before dragging the man over and pushing him onto the sheets. He peeled off his shirt to reveal a surprisingly well-built torso before climbing onto the bed. Marth unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor before shifting his gaze to Roy, who appeared more pent up than a catholic school boy. The bluenette sat up and placed a hand on Roy's cheek. The redheaded swordsman watched the sheets, frustration and need written all over his features, hands balled up at his sides. Marth searched the boy's face for a few minutes and the corners of his mouth pulled up knowingly.

"You know," he said kindly, "its okay to want this, to want another man. No one is going to cast you out for it."

Roy stared in shocked wonder before wrapping his arms around Marth's slender frame.

"Thank you." He murmured; voice resoundingly grateful.

Roy kissed the man with all his heart, barely noticing the tear leaking over his cheek. The mood slowly shifted back as the space between them lessened. The prince pulled away first, pressing Roy smoothly onto his back and running his tongue along the shell of his ear. The redhead released a moan at the sensation. Marth smiled and trailed down his neck, sucking and biting the heated flesh as he moved a hand down to knead the boy's erection through his clothes. Roy clamped his teeth over his bottom lip and moaned the prince's name lewdly, urging him to continue. The bluenette smiled against his skin and kissed down his chest, hand unclasping his pants and drifting over his boxers. Roy groaned in anticipation, head tossing to the side.

Marth removed the boy's pants and took him into his mouth without hesitation. The redhead moaned gratefully, licking his lips as his eyes slid closed at the indulgence. The prince reached down, unclasped and pulled down his jeans before starting up a steady rhythm with his hand. His response hummed around the boy's cock. Roy clasped his fists on the sheets, gasping at the pleasure of it. Marth quickened the pace of his hand and ran his tongue over Roy's tip while his thumb massaged the underside with methodical strokes.

"Ah...Marth…"

It wouldn't be long now, Roy was nearly at his limit; and with such a responsive captor, and so was Marth. The redhead knotted his fingers tightly in Marth's hair. The prince took the boy full in his mouth and swallowed. A lewd moan escaped Roy's throat, and his grip tightened. Marth ran his tongue along the underside before devouring him and swallowing once more. The boy came as the prince pulled his mouth away, teeth caressing the flesh on the way up. The bluenette deftly swallowed the fluid and finished moments later. Roy released his death grip on the man's hair and let his hand fall to the sheets, lying silently on the bed in a state of ecstasy. Marth licked his hand clean and pulled his pants back on before hopping off the bed to grab his shirt.

"You see what you've been missing?" He piped in a cheerfully sly tone, sheathing his arms in the sleeves effortlessly.

The boy was too lost in his own body to respond. Marth unlocked and opened the door stealthily.

"By the way," he added, shooting a glance back at the euphoric redhead, "I still plan to organize your room. See you at breakfast."

With that, he had left and the door swung back and ticked closed, leaving Roy to ponder over what had just occurred. Once the high of the orgasm wore off, he remembered what Marth had said and was pissed. The redhead got up and started putting on his scattered clothes, trying to think of a plan to stop the prince from "cleaning" his room again. That's when it hit him.

_______________________________________


	7. News

Chapter 7 – News

____________________________

Ike was the first to breakfast as usual. He snagged a bowl and looked around for a minute for some cereal. He didn't feel quite like cooking after a special summons he had been given yesterday. He sighed as Marth entered the room-fluid and beautiful as usual and grabbed some leftovers before taking a seat next to him.

"Morning dear," the soldier greeted him reflexively, "how was your day yesterday; anything to do around the castle while I'm gone?"

Marth lifted a spoon to his mouth, smiling slyly behind the silver.

"You could say that…" He cleverly assured his partner, "Hmm, I wonder…Ah, Roy!" He tittered with false enthusiasm as the redhead stumbled in. "Good morning! I trust you slept well?"

After a momentary flush of color, Roy responded.

"I slept _very_ well, actually." He purred deviously, "I had the most pleasant dream. It involved my room staying _just_ the way I like it; no bothersome half hour searches to find a toothbrush or _anything_."

"That's why it was just a dream."

The redheaded prince wandered over to the pantry and found himself shoulder to shoulder with a certain lithe blonde.

"Sheik," he whispered, shoving a small slip of paper into the man's slender hand, "read it, don't let the others see."

Roy walked back to the table and took a seat across from Marth. Link entered minutes later to find the two princes shooting looks at each other from their opposing seats whilst Ike sat between them, curiously amused. Sheik sat at the end of the table, smiling at the hero as he passed the doorframe. The Hero of Time smiled back brilliantly before rummaging for food and sitting next to his…boyfriend?

"Sheik," he whispered under his breath, "what are they doing?"

"Staring contest," he offered, "or mind reading; take your pick. Neither one seems prepared to concede without a fight."

"Wonder what happened? Roy looks like the cat the swallowed the canary, while Marth looks like he's won a trophy."

Sheik grinned slightly at the blonde's confusion. It was very hard to keep a straight face around the fools across the table.

Abruptly, Roy rose and dropped his plate in the sink. Just before he left, the redhead's gaze caught with the sheikah's and held. The blonde's crimson eyes veered toward the table and back up and Roy slipped down the hall. Sheik laid a hand on Link's head and pulled it to his own.

"I'll be in your room later." A sly sort of need crept into the soft words that made the hero nearly shiver. "Wait for me, will you?"

"Of course," he replied, cheeks dyed a delicate pink, "I'll see you soon."

"Never soon enough."

With those three parting words, the shadow was absent. Ike raised an eyebrow at the flush of color lingering on the blonde's face but turned back to his cereal wordlessly. Link left after what seemed like an hour to the warrior.

"Now that we're alone," the soldier began, morose and nervous, "I have some news for you. It's not _precisely_ good."

Marth looked up from his breakfast to his lover, and studied his expression carefully. His eyes tightened as he realized the depth of his partner's worry.

"Go on."

Ike took a deep breath in effect to steady himself before he continued.

"I've been ordered back to the front lines."

"That is the _fourth_ time this _year_!" Marth exploded.

"I know-"

"I thought you said they were done pulling this bullshit." His head dropped into his hands, depression overtaking anger. "You haven't even been home a week."

"I know-"

"They can't do this to you, to us. Not again."

"Actually," Ike winced and placed a gentle hand on his lover's back, "they can. Its my duty as a soldier. I can't refuse."

"Why can't they find someone else's life to rip apart?"

"I'm a more experienced warrior; more valuable, they would say. It would be a horrible strategic move to put new men at the spearhead of the battle; the men would be slaughtered in hours. They're simply not ready for fighting so fiercely in such close quarters. It isn't right to send those innocent men to their death. I know it is difficult to accept, but this isn't something I can change."

"You can quit." Marth murmured.

"It isn't that easy."

"Then you can run away! I'm sure we could-"

"No. I can't just abandon my comrades."

"Damn it Ike," Marth broke down, voice shaking, "why do you have to be so fucking _noble_ all the time..._Fuck_, why didn't fall for some lawless bastard with _shit_ for morals?!" A shivering sigh rocked his thin frame.

Ike slid his fingertips to the royal's face and lifted his chin, exposing a pair of red ringed eyes. From them spilled spindly streams of tears that slinked down his cheeks like miniscule waterfalls.

"I would never allow someone else to have you." The soldier pressed his lips to Marth's trembling ones. The kiss they shared was passionate and loving with a sense of desperation. A long moment passed before they parted with obvious reluctance. Each was still, slowly savoring his partner's taste, memorizing it for the time ahead. Marth looked away from his love's face, eyes wandering aimlessly to the kitchen door. In it stood Dark Link biting his lip, expression caught between his signature morose seriousness and thoughtful intrigue. Ike's eyes followed the royal's and widened as he took in an odd flicker in the features of Link's negative. The shadow broke his gaze and moved to the cupboard. The two swordsmen didn't stop staring at him until after the last traces of his presence had vanished from the room. Ike was the first to speak.

"How much did he…"

"All of it."

Ike and Marth gave each other a long stare.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone about any of this?" The navy-haired soldier queried.

The prince considered it for a moment.

"Judging by that last expression," Marth smiled knowingly, "I would say we're safe. Although if what I've heard is true, I'll have to watch my ass while you're gone. It's not as if I could escape if he decided to me from a dark hallway. He may be Link's shadow, but it doesn't mean he's powerless. I saw him fight Link once, he's no wimp. I'd be screwed if he got his hands on me- perhaps more literally than figuratively, if my info is correct."

Ike's expression hardened.

"Like hell he will! I'll lock you in my room until I'm back if that's what it takes to keep you safe."

"You're being ridiculous," Marth soothed, "I'll be just fine. Come on, I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

The soldier opened his mouth as if to speak, but smartly shut it as he realized the argument had reached a moot point.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am." the prince stated matter-of-factly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must retire to my room for the day. For _some_ reason, I haven't been given any work in weeks. I wonder who's behind that?"

Marth eyed his lover meaningfully, said a soft 'I love you' and walked away just as smoothly as he had come. Ike shook himself and paced quickly to his room. The moment they reached their destinations and closed the doors behind them, the real pain hit.

___________________________________________


End file.
